1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer. More particularly, it relates to a printer which does not have a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory can be a random access memory or an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM) serving as a non-volatile memory. Many common printers are equipped with these types of memories. A non-volatile memory is the storage media of hardware. The non-volatile memory stores various data necessary for the printer operation according to a control system provided by its manufacturer. Such data can include: print identifiers, a page counter (which shows the number of pages printed), ink level, vertical alignment variables, etc. The manufacturer of the printer determines the data; the specification of the data depends on the manufacturer of the printer.
The printer usually has a logic controller to manipulate the data during printing or for the control of the printer. Thus, the data changes as the printing operation is carried out. The information (such as those indicating control and changes), stored in the non-volatile memory, is a printer control file. This printer control file stored in the non-volatile memory is transmitted in series to the control portion. Here lies a disadvantage of non-volatile memory. It takes time to read information stored in the non-volatile memory or to write information thereinto according to the above access mechanism. The control mechanism of the non-volatile memory depends on the manufacturers of the printers. Thus, printers made by different manufacturers have no software compatibility, especially in data read or write operations.
A contemporary process of manufacturing printers requires the addition of a vertical setting. Such a vertical setting must be stored at the initial stage of the manufacturing process of printers. This has disadvantages, especially in yield. When data is read out from or written into the nonvolatile memory, erroneous data can be stored therein due to outside noise. In addition, there is an is increase in the number of components constituting a circuit for driving the non-volatile memory. With an increase in number of components, there comes a corresponding risein the production costs. On this matter, among exemplars of the contemporary practice and art, Cooper et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,976, Method And Apparatus For Saving Printer Memory, Feb. 11, 1997) discusses a page printer using alternative internal representations for the print data. Should memory overflow at any point in the process, then the rasterizing times for the remaining strips are determined without storirg the raster output. Furuya (U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,718, Label Printer With Simultaneous Printing And Storing, Oct. 1, 1996) discusses a label printer including a frame memory for storing print pattern data. The processing circuit determines an empty area of the frame memory which is different from an area occupied by the to-be-printed print pattern data when issue label data is input from the communication interface. Hammer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,312, Apparatus And Method For Managing Memory In A Printing System, Jul. 9, 1996) discusses a printing system including a memory for storing and buffering the image data of a selected print and an image output terminal communicating with the memory. Bush et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,797, Apparatus With Flash Memory Control For Revision, Mar. 26, 1996) discusses a printer receiving revised operating code in flash memory. The values in new operating code are compared with those in the previous code. Ko (U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,204, Picture Memory System For Video Printer, Mar. 5, 1996) discusses a picture memory system. Picture signals corresponding to one frame or one field are stored into each of a plurality of semiconductor memories. Based on my study of the contemporary art and practice, there is a need for an effective and improved memory system in which the printer has a two-way communication system with the host computer in such a fashion as in the present invention. Among many advantages, at the minimum, this permits the printer to be without a non-volatile memory.